Where there's Hope
by Pchanny
Summary: (Bunnymund/Sophie) Sophie has recently started attending college. It doesn't take long for her Guardian to know that something isn't right.


Where there's Hope

By: Pchanny

**MUST BE 18+ to read!**

**Mature Content! **( Bunnymund/Sophie) Sophie has recently started attending college. It doesn't take long for her Guardian to know that something isn't right.

Several years have passed since they first met. The Guardian of Hope has grown close to the Ankle-Biter and would occasionally visit her for personal reasons. Sophie had recently started college and moved into the dorms. Her first couple of months had proved challenging. She was changing as a person. She would return to her dorm after a heavy night of partying almost continuously. Even so, Bunny would always make sure she returned safe and sound. He would usually find her passed out and quietly tucked her in. Tonight however was going to prove to be very different. Upon seeing her light turn on, Bunny who was waiting outside, smiles. He quickly jumps up and climbs up to her window. She has always left the window unlocked for him. Taking a quick peek inside, Sophie is nowhere to be found. Curious he quietly climbs in to get a closer look.

"Sophie?"

The rabbit is quick to look up when the bathroom door opens.

His eyes widen and a blush creeps across his face.

Standing there was Sophie, in nothing more than her thong. Her long blonde hair cascaded down, covering her exposed breast.

Smiling she presses herself against the wall.

"Hi Bunny."

Swallowing hard, Bunny looks away in sheer embarrassment.

"Crickey! I'm so sorry Sophie! I had nah idea…I saw the light and thought…I'll come back at a better time!"

He looks up only after hearing the girl laugh.

"Awww….Bunny. Don't leave."

She nearly topples over her own foot when she attempts to walk over to her bed.

That's when he knew something wasn't quite right.

She sloppily flops on the bed laughing.

"Sophie?"

Upon hearing her name she moans in delight.

"I love it how you say my name."

She lifts her hands up and begins to massage her breasts.

"Say it again."

The girl was absolutely beautiful. Her green eyes looked up at him with a pleading stare.

"What's wrong with yoos?"

Once again she laughs.

"Nothing! I just want to play, that's all."

Rolling over she begins to crawl on the bed towards the Guardian. She appears to be stalking him like a tiger.

"Don't you wanna play with me?"

She gently steps off the bed and stands in front of him.

Looking down, he gently strokes a stray hair away from her face.

She smiles. Temptation was proving to be too much for the girl so she takes one step closer so that her exposed body now pressed against his.

Shaking his head he looks away only to feel her gently place a hand on his cheek.

Looking back he meets her green eyes.

"All these years I've seen you, but you never seen me."

A sad expression takes over her face.

He nearly jumps when he feels her hand trace up his leg.

"Tonight, I want you to believe in me."

Before she could reach her intended destination, she feels the Guardian taking a hold of her wrist.

Surprised, she looks up at Bunny for an explanation.

"You've been drinkin'?"

Angrily pulling her wrist away, she walks towards her bed.

"Yeah, so?"

There was something she wasn't telling him.

"I've seen ya rotten, and you've never acted like this. What are ya hidin'?"

"Ugh! You're so annoying! You're not my mom!"

As she attempted to walk over to her bed, she accidently stumbles and trips. In an attempt to break her fall she reaches over to her cabinet and instead grabs her purse.

As she hits the floor, her purse burst open. A bottle of pills roll onto the floor and bump the rabbit's foot.

Bending down he lifts the bottle and gives a further investigation.

Looking at the bottle, he sadly looks over at Sophie.

"You're doin'drugs."

Sophie quickly gets up from her feet and attempts to get the bottle back.

"That's mine! Give it to me!"

She snatches it from him and places the bottle in a cabinet.

Locking the cabinet, she looks up at the rabbit with a shamed look.

"What?"

"Sophie-"

"Look! I know what you're thinking and to be honest it's none of your business!"

"I didn't say nothin'."

"You don't have to. I see it all over your face. It's the same look Jamie gave me when he found out."

This was all proving to be too much.

"I gotta go."

"What? You're leaving!?"

He tries to leave the same way he came in, but is stopped before he could leave.

"No! You can't leave! I won't let you! Isn't it your job to protect the children of the world? Huh!? Answer me!"

The rabbit sadly looks up and meets her eyes.

"Yes."

"Well then. Protect me. I need you Bunny. I need you."

In a panic to keep him, she begins to place soft kisses around his face.

"Hm? Feels good right?"

"Sophie…stop."

She laughs as she attempts to stroke his shaft.

"Come on Bunny. Let's play."

"Sophie…"

Her hand finally reaches its destination and she gently begins to stroke him.

She seductively whispers to the rabbit,

"Let's…play."

"I said, STOP!"

Before he could even remember what had happened, he had a terrified half naked Sophie pinned down to the bed.

Tears were beginning to form as she stared up at her Guardian.

Looking down at her, he couldn't help but reminisce back to when she was just a little girl.

Lifting a paw, he gently wipes a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry love. You'll always and forever be me liddle ankle biter."

"I'm not that little girl anymore Bunny."

"I know. And yoos turned out ta be a fair dinkum blue beaut' of a shiela at that."

Her speech was become more slurred by the hour.

"Prove it."

Annoyed, he gets up and walks towards the window.

"Come on now. Don't be askin' these kinda things from me."

Nervous that he would attempt to escape again, she gets up.

"Alright, if not you then I guess I have no choice but to turn to my neighbor for help."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"Are yoos blackmailin' me?"

"Yes."

Before he could make a decision, her hand was once again resting on his cheek.

"Trust me. This will be the best decision you've ever made."

She tippy toes and places a soft loving kiss on his lips.

Closing his eyes, he melts into it.

Slowly to part the kiss, she stares into nervous eyes.

"I need you Bunny."

Sophie wraps her arms around the rabbit's neck and hides her face in the crook of his neck.

Closing his eyes to her touch, he gently whispers,

"I know."

He hugs her tightly and soon he could feel her smiling.

She lowers her hand so it rested gently against his hip.

She traces her fingers over his body, purposely swaying it over his shaft several times.

She notices how quickly his breathing picks up.

Testing the waters, she gently traces her fingers up and down his now semi erect member.

A soft moan escapes his lips.

Taking his hands, Sophie places them on her hips.

Looking up, she can't help but melt to the look on his face. It was clear to her that he was both scared and nervous.

She caresses his cheek, and he returns the favor by turning and placing a soft kiss on her palm.

"It's ok Bunny."

"I don't wanna hurt ya."

"You won't. I trust you."

She takes his hand and leads him over to the bed. She lies down, removing her last article of clothing.

Throwing her thong to the side, she hungrily lies there waiting for the Bunny to make his move.

Climbing over her, he looks down and is met by her big beautiful green eyes. God, how he loved her eyes. To him those were the most beautiful thing about her.

Taking note of Sophie's early actions, he removes whatever article he had on him.

Swallowing hard he leans down and places a kiss on her lips. A moan escapes her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses into the kiss.

She would occasionally rub his ears, just to see if that was still his sweet spot.

On its own, his foot begins to shake against the touch. A short laugh from Sophie fills the room.

"I guess some things never change."

He was too engrossed into her, that he doesn't reply.

Taking charge, she grabs his paws and places them over her exposed breasts.

She begins to demonstrate on how he should massage them.

This was all very new to him. There was something that he did know and that was that his body really wanted this.

She lets go and allows the Bunny to have his go on his own.

Quick learner, he gently cups her breast and massages them. His soft paws against her exposed skin was quiet a sensation unlike any other. She wanted more.

Tweaking the nubs, he stops when a hand is placed over his.

"You can suck on them you know."

Looking at her nervously, he gives a soft nod and proceeds to lower himself.

Careful not to hurt her, he takes the perked nub into his mouth.

Sophie moans to the touch.

Parting away from her, he innocently asks,

"Just like that?"

"Mmmm…yeah, just like that."

Being so close he instantly notices something , she smelled of sweet fruits.

Closing his eyes he lies there almost instinctly as he gently suckles on her breast.

The moon's light peered in, lighting the room for the pair.

A pat to his head brings him back.

Pulling away, he looks up at Sophie.

There sitting up, hair in disarray, the moon's light cascading against her naked body, and even in this darkness her green eyes lit up. At the moment he would have sworn that it was the moon princess herself sitting there in front of him.

He was speechless.

"I wanna show you a trick. You need to get lower."

Spreading her legs generously, the bunny is confronted with the bareness of her lower region.

The rabbit was completely lost at this moment.

"What am I doin' exactly?"

"I want you to eat me out."

"Um…what?"

Spreading her legs even wider, she nonchalantly points to her vagina.

"All you gotta do is place your mouth here and play with me with your tongue."

"Bloody hell! Now you're just toyin' with me!"

For all he knows, she's too deep on the drugs that now she's just making things up.

"Soph I swear if this is some kinda sick joke-"

"I swear it's not. Try it."

Taking a deep breath in, he pouts.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

He lowers himself and does as she asks.

The first lick was awkward. He flicked at her nervously. He imagined at any moment she was going to sit up and laugh at him for performing such a horrid act. The laugh never came; instead he was welcomed by a guiding hand.

With her other hand she reaches down and parts her lips.

"Now instead of using your dick, use your tongue."

The vulgarity was a major turn off to the rabbit. A lady shouldn't have a tongue sharper than his, especially her.

He tries and slowly begins to get the hang of it.

Never would he have imagined this being another source of pleasure for a female.

The woman's moans fill the room.

She tasted like nothing he has ever had. She was absolutely delicious. He could have sworn that there was a slight taste of strawberry and peaches.

It was unusual, but he felt at bliss.

His tongue begins to venture further.

Suddenly the girl jerks up, scaring the rabbit.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt ya!?"

A little upset that he had stopped, she comforts the rabbit.

"No, it means you're doing a really good job."

"Oh, um should I continue?"

Sitting up she climbs off the bed and stands in front of him.

"Sit on the bed. I want to teach you another trick."

Before he could answer, he looks up towards the moon.

He felt a sense of guilt wash over him.

"I should go."

"After this."

Gently pushing his shoulders down so that he would sit, she parts his legs exposing her to his erect member.

"What are ya doin'?"

A sharp gasp escapes his lips.

Soft kisses were being placed against his inner thighs.

Unbeknownst to him he had placed his hands over her head, grabbing onto her long blonde locks.

He was putty in her hands.

If he had thought that that was amazing, nothing would prepare him when the girl viciously begins to suck on his balls.

"Bloody hell Sophie!"

His head shoots back when a tongue gently goes up and down his shaft.

He refused to scream. Short gasps escape the rabbit instead, as his body violently trembled to her touch.

His emerald green eyes shoot wide open when he feels his member suddenly being engulfed by a hot and wet source.

His toes curled as she strategically played with his very erect member.

"Nnnnnngg!"

She keeps at it until she hears the bunny painfully attempt to say her name.

"So..Sophie!"

She stops.

Panting heavily, he weakly looks up at her.

"Now is when the real fun starts."

With a kiss she gently lays the rabbit down on her bed.

Before he could make sense of the situation, she was straddling him.

This was really happening.

Smiling down at him, she lovingly asks,

"Do you see me Bunny?"

Reaching up he carefully places her blonde hair over her right eye.

"Yes…"

She could clearly hear the pain in his voice.

In near tears she asks her Guardian one last question.

"Do you believe in me?"

The question took him by surprise.

He stalls for a moment.

For a moment he could see little Sophie, sitting on his lap, in the same pajamas she wore the first time they met, in her little fairy wings, begging him to believe.

"I've never stopped believin' in ya love."

She chokes up a sob.

Staring up at the ceiling, she looks down to now have tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"When you're with me, everything's alright."

"Soph…"

She places him inside her.

Their size comparison has now become very apparent.

She gasps as she attempts to fill herself with his impressive member.

Gritting his teeth, he makes sure to be careful and not to hurt her.

When he is finally in her, in unionism they let out a tired sigh.

A loud hiss escapes his lips when she begins to lift herself off of him.

She soon finds her rhythm despite the challenge presented to her.

"MMmmm! Bunny!"

Rabbit instincts kick in as his hips voluntarily thrust upwards.

"Cricky…"

"Ugh! Ugh! UGH! UGH!"

Her screams were pushing him over the edge.

Losing himself to temptation, he grabs hold of the girl and flips her over.

Now on her back, she shockingly stares up at the rabbit.

"Look who's decided to play after all."

No words are exchanged; instead he places his face into the crook of her neck.

"Mmmm…Strawberries."

He loses himself to the scent and goes on full Rabbit Mode.

His thrusting quickens. Grunting into Sophie's ear, she violently grabs hold of the fur on his head as she wraps her legs around his body.

"Ah! Ahhh! Bunny! Bunny!"

Her body tightens around him.

The sensation brings him over the edge and he releases himself inside her.

Exhausted he lifts himself to assure himself that he wouldn't crush the girl under his weight.

With an exhausted expression he was quit surprised to see her laughing.

"You…you were amazing!"

He really didn't know what to say. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy it, but at the same time he felt absolutely terrible.

"I best be goin'?"

Grabbing the articles he had abandoned earlier, he prepares himself to leave.

Wrapping herself in her blanket, she stares up at her new found lover.

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

The question causes him to freeze.

"Do ya want me ta come back?"

Flopping her head on the pillow, she reveals to him a tired smile.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll be back."

Thumping his foot, a port hole appears before him.

"Oh and Bunny?"

He turns towards the voice, hanging onto every word.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Night, ankle bit…Sophie."

Yawning, she closes her eyes and tiredly says,

"Night…Bunny. Hop…hop."

A sudden rush of sadness fills him. Walking over to the bed he places a soft kiss on her forehead.

He grabs the bottle of pills and places them in his pocket.

"I'll come every night if it means it'll fill a liddle hope in your heart."

He gracefully jumps down the rabbit hole. The hole then magically covers itself leaving a beautiful rose behind as the moons light solemnly shines down on it.

_**"**__**Where there's hope**__**,**____**there's life**__**. It fills us with fresh courage and makes us strong again." - **_Anne Frank


End file.
